codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Britannian Police Force
The Britannian Police Force or Britannian Police, act as the civil law enforcement agency responsible for protecting the citizens and upholding the laws of Britannia and the all her subsequent colonies. They play a minor role in the series, and are only ever actually seen on few occasions. Organization Outline Britannian Police appear to have the same purpose as any real world police service, that being the protection of the civilian population, ensuring that the law and order of the state is maintained, and apprehension of criminals who are known to defy these laws. That said, it is unknown how exactly the Britannian Police deal with the treatment of Numbered citizens, especially in Areas where there is noticeable anti-Britannian opinion among the populous. Police Officers themselves are shown to be reasonably friendly towards the general public, and highly efficient when called upon to deal with a crime or engage a suspect. When out on regular patrol, officers are shown to wear dark navy uniform tunics with traditional flat back caps, coupled with a red neck tie.' ' Similar to real world police, the Britannian Police Force are shown to have a S.W.A.T or Special Strike Unit which wear ballistic protective body armor and helmets, they also make use of modern Riot/Ballistic shields to surround their suspects and apprehend them. These specialized officers are separated by their blue and white uniforms, as well as all the riot gear. This special paramilitary unit is also seen to have access to a form of modified Glasgow Knightmare Frame, known as the "LE-E106 KnightPolice" which is called upon in the most extreme of situations such as riot control, active shoot outs, disrupting drug operations, or even isolated terrorism incidents. Other equipment utilized by Britannias Police includes a traditional police Patrol Car, and a VTOL Aircraft which replaces the role of a police helicopter in the real world. Their service pistols are also unique, instead of using the standard Britannian Military issue weapons, they use a model of firearm that is similar to that of a traditional handheld revolver pistol. Britannian Police have been shown to have the authorization of lethal force, however in certain cases where things become extreme or they are unable to control the situation, the Police will gladly step aside and allow the Military to take control of the operation, as was seen during the very first episode where they were ordered to stand down from pursuing the truck driven by Kallen and Nagata. History The Britannian Police play a very small role in the overall series. They are first seen pursuing a hijacked truck driven by Japanese Terrorist members, those being Kallen and Takeshi Nagata. Following the truck with an Air Support VTOL, the police were told that the truck was carrying stolen medical equipment, and continue following it along the highway. Shortly after, they are ordered to stand down by General Bartley, under Prince Clovis's order to deploy his personal Royal Guard and a small garrison of Military units, as the truck was actually believed to be carrying highly volatile chemical weapons. They step aside, and let the military take command of the pursuit. They are later shown to be involved with a Refrain distribution operation in the Tokyo Settlement, where they engaged the Black Knights, though wither or not they were there to bust the operation or assist in its distribution is unknown, despite Zero regarding them as "corrupt filth" They're only other appearance in the first season was during Lelouch's final confrontation with Mao, as Lelouch used his Geass to order the Police S.W.A.T unit to surround him at the unfinished Clovis Land theme park, the order was that the officers would fire upon Mao without hesitation. Lelouch was present at the scene, disguised as a police officer, and used the Britannian Police VTOL to get him and C.C to safety. The Britannian Police also make an appearance in the Lancelot and Guren spin-off manga, in one of Kallens chapters where they discover the hiding location of Kallens Guren-02 Knightmare at the Toyko Settlements docks. They send a S.W.A.T team equipped with Glasgow Knightmares to capture the Guren, but are taken by surprise when the Knightmare suddenly activates with Kallen at the controls, and quickly defeated by the Gurens sheer power. Britannian Police are rarely seen during the second season, making minor appearances at events like the execution of the Black Knight members at the Chinese Federation consulate providing crowd control with the Knightpolice units. Police Officers were also seen during the incident at the Train Station where Jeremiah was tasked with hunting down and killing Lelouch, Lelouch using his Geass on some patrolling officers ordering them to shoot Jeremiah on sight, which failed due to Jeremiahs cyborg bullet proof body. Shortly after, the police block off the station as a smoke system was set off by Lelouch to throw Jeremiah off, however Suzaku reveals his identity as Knight of Seven and takes command of the situation. Trivia *Britannian police VTOLs tend to identify with a phonetic letter designation (one otherwise based on the real life NATO alphabet) followed by a number. Examples include 'Alpha-3' at the beginning of the first episode and 'Echo-3' at 21:05 in R1 Episode 15. Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:World of Code Geass